guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Thanatos
G-Rated Guild Chat Guild chat is to be kept G-rated at all times. This is to create a family-friendly environment as we have younger players, as well as older players who don't appreciate crude language, vulgarity, profanity, etc. Also known as "the Disney rule", the rule of thumb is, "if you wouldn't hear it used in a Disney cartoon, don't use it in guild chat." While sarcasm is allowed (and often encouraged!), there is a line that can be crossed and we never want guild members to feel attacked or ridiculed by their guildmates. No Alt Policy Every person is allowed one character in Thanatos. Although there are a couple of people who have an alt and have been "grandfathered" in before the rule was firmly established, we do not allow alts or multiple characters per person. Members must remain active While we understand that not everyone is going to have the same level of involvement, we do expect all members of the guild to remain active. This means that a player will be logging into the game and donating experience to the guild on a regular basis. This is currently the only way that Dofus has for us to track who is participating in the game. We track weekly the experience donated for every Thanatos member. If at the end of 2 weeks, a player's donated xp is the same as it was 2 weeks before, that player will be removed from guild membership. Players are welcome to ask for an invite to Thanatos when they can be more active, but will have to start as "on approval" and work their way back up through the ranks again. There are always circumstances that are going to prevent involvement for a period of time, whether vacations or final exams, and if this is the case for a player, then they are expected to either talk to the leader (or one of the officers) in game or leave us a pm through the guild forums prior to the absence. As long as these conditions have been met, player's accounts will remain in the guild. Minimum Guild Level Requirements The current required guild level for entry into Thanatos is 70. We do have members that are below this level, as they entered the guild prior to the increase in requirements. AT NO TIME will an existing member be removed from the guild because their level is below the current requirement. The only cause for removal is inactivity or continued violation of guild policies. On Mounts and Such Thanatos has 2 guild paddocks in Bonta (sorry my Brak brothers), and Miekel is officially the "keeper of the mounts" for Thanatos. He has researched, captured, raised, bred, and loved on just about every mount since the first day after the mount update. Thanatos is still in research and development mode for mounts for use. To this point, no mounts are going to do much good as the stats they give are nowhere near what a pet would give. Once we have begun breeding "useful" mounts, we intend to begin distributing them to Thanatos members on a permanant basis. We already have 40+ mounts in the paddocks, so we will have plenty for all eventually. It's just a matter of time. Category: Guild Category: Mixed Alignment Guilds Category: Rushu Guilds